istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Riddle: The Blacksmith and the Emperor
Information Quest Text Haste makes waste, so I rarely hurry. But if a spiderling were about to dart up my dress, I'd run. But you, my friend, should stay awhile and enjoy the festivities. ... (Take the quest from her list.) So you think yourself a riddle master, eh? Well I have a riddle for you. And if you can solve it correctly in three tries or less, I will grant you a title as well as giving you the patterns to make the banners and lair murals you see about you. How does that sound? Many years ago there lived an emperor of ill heart and great pride. He had a daughter whom he had promised to a rich neighbor, but she had a different plan. She fell in love with a plain lad, a blacksmith named Kataro. The lovers tried to run to the mountains but were caught. Angered, the emperor decided to execute Kataro. However, to not appear as a cruel tyrant before his daughter and the people, and to show the blacksmith as intellectually unworthy for marriage to royalty, he let Kataro decide his own execution based on his wits. The next day he had Kataro placed in a room with nine doors. Each door led to a single room. One of the rooms contained the princess while the rest of the rooms were either empty or contained a wolf. Above each door was a sign. Here is a list of the signs: * Room I: The lady is in an odd-numbered room. * Room II: This room is empty. * Room III: Either sign on Room V is right or sign on Room VII is wrong. * Room IV: Sign on Room I is wrong. * Room V: Either sign on Room II or sign on Room IV is right. * Room VI: Sign on Room III is wrong. * Room VII: The lady is not in Room I. * Room VIII: This room has a wolf and Room IX is empty. * Room IX: This room has a wolf and sign on Room VI is wrong. There is more ... The emperor told Kataro, "The sign on the door of the room containing the princess is true; the signs on the doors of all the rooms containing the wolfs are false; while those on the empty rooms can be either true or false." The emperor even gave Kataro a hint and told him whether Room VIII was empty or not. If Kataro would be intelligent worthy, he should be able to find the princess. Kataro could then open doors until he finds the princess or a wolf and his death. Behind which door is the princess? ... (Trade with Gata for the correct token and greet her again.) Congratulations! You've chosen correctly, and were you Kataro, you'd be on your way to a life of happily ever after. As you are not, though, please accept these small tokens as a reward. Use the pattern in your own lair or on your plot. Steps # Listen to Gata De Cheshire and receive her Riddle Token and a inventory item listing the signs. # Trade with Gata De Cheshire, giving your Riddle Token for the token named with the correct answer (Blacksmith and Emperor: Door 7). # Greet Gata De Cheshire again and receive your pattern and title. Notes I was able to do this quest four times in a row before she stopped offering it, but that might have crossed some sort of rollover time. If you answer incorrectly, Gata will either report that the room was empty, or that it had a wolf -- and a wolf will appear and attack you. My character who was wrong got a T3 wolf, but she was level 45, so it might be a wolf based on your level. You can then take the quest again. If you're wrong three times (whether by empty room or by wolf), you must wait until the next day to try again. This quest is part of the Spring Festival. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Quest Stubs Category:Quests:Title